PJO: New
by JoJo127
Summary: PJO com alguns personagens novos:  11 amigos vão enfrentar varias missões perigosas enquanto descobrem quem realmente são
1. Chapter 1

POV Luisa:

Suspirei. Lá estava eu, na minha clareira, ela era protegida por minha mãe: Urânia, a celestial: uma das nove musas das artes e ciencias. Eu era sua única filha, mas isso não vem ao caso, estava me sentindo mal só me sentia como se não pertencesse em lugar nenhum a não ser aquela clareira. Não me leve a mal, eu adorava o acampamento, sério adorava mesmo, mas não tinha graça nenhuma sem os outros, ainda bem que faltavam apenas alguns dias pro verão.

Claro que o verão, só significava mais confusões, já que todos nós juntos sempre atraia missões e todos os monstros por perto. Por que você pode perguntar, bom simples meus melhores amigos simplesmente são os meio-sangues filhos de Zeus, e Hades (que não deviam existir por causa de uma promessa, graças a uma profecia sobre como um deles vai salvar ou destruir o Olimpio). Ah! É e os meus outros amigos são os deuses menores filhos dos três grandes, que sempre passavam os verões aqui no acampamento.

POV Julie:

Yay, mal podia esperar, eu e meu querido irmão, estávamos fazendo as malas para irmos passar o verão no acampamento meio-sangue. Eu estava muito feliz adorava aquele lugar, mas ao mesmo tempo estava preocupada, e sabia que Jason também. Alguns dias atrás, nós tínhamos descoberto que papai também tinha quebrado a promessa de não ter mais meio-sangues. Também descobrimos que Zeus suspeitava que esse meio-sangue tinha roubado seu raio mestre. Alem de mais confusão e mais um para a grande profecia, ainda teria que esconder o que eu sabia dos meus melhores amigos, isso não ia dar certo.

POV Alex:

Lá vou eu se novo, pro acampamento meio sangue. Só por que papai quer que eu interaja mais com meio-sangues e me dê melhor com o meu maninho. A propósito, meu pai é Hades e eu sou uma deusa menor. Por que eu reclamo? Oras, por que eu não deveria reclamar? Hunf! Eu preferia ficar no Hades! Mas se bem que o acampamento não é um lugar tão ruim. Tem até umas pessoas legais, e meus amigos deuses também vão. E é bem divertido ver semideuses serem derrotados por outros nas aulas de esgrima. E obviamente é mais divertido ainda eu mesma fazer isso! Hihihi!


	2. Chapter 2

Eu aposto todos os meus dracmas de ouro que ninguém esta lendo isso. Mas caso eu perca a aposta, aqui esta o segundo cap. Não se preocupem eu prometo um terceiro cap, mais legal por que esse é mais pra estabelecer umas coisinhas... aproveitem(se alguém realmente estiver lendo)...

Depois de um tempo Luisa ouviu alguém a chamando ao longe e achou melhor ir em direção ao som e ver o que queriam. Claro, afinal sua mãe e as outras Cárites, não deixavam qualquer um entrar na clareira.

POV Luisa

Assim que sai da minha clareira vi meus "irmãos mais velhos": Connor e Travis Stoll, gêmeos filhos de Hermes. Como os deuses menores não têm chalés eu continuava no chalé de Hermes, e eles sempre tomavam conta de mim, eu os adorava, apesar de às vezes eles serem mega protetores.

- Luly vem, seus amigos deuses chegaram cedo, os de Zeus pelo menos – disse Connor revirando os olhos, Ahhh! Esqueci de mencionar que os gêmeos não gostavam dos deuses tanto quanto eu.

- Já to indo – disse tentando esconder minha felicidade e andar numa velocidade que eles não considerassem um abuso

Travis soltou uma baforada de ar e disse, - agente te conhece Luly, sabemos que você ta muito feliz pode sair gritando e correndo.

-Sério? – um sorriso enorme surgiu na minha cara

- Sério, anda vai antes que agente mude de idéia! – eles gritaram juntos e sai correndo feliz da vida

Cheguei aos campos de morango, vi Tália e seus dois irmãos, Nick e Thiago. Corri mais rápido ainda (se fosse possível) e pulei encima deles. Todos começamos a rir que nem quatro idiotas era esse o efeito que causamos um sobre o outro.

-Luly, como foi seu ano? – o Nick perguntou

- Normal, sabem que eu sempre prefiro o verão quando isso aqui esta cheio de campistas, e é claro que tem vocês, as confusões causadas por vocês são muito divertidas né Tália?

- Claro o resto do ano é bom, mais se compararmos com o verão chega a ser monótono.

- Também adoramos aqui, o Olimpo é legal e tudo mais, não podemos fazer quase nada lá em algum momento tinha que ficar chato – ri um pouquinho esse era o Thiago

- Mas porque vieram mais cedo? – Tália perguntou

- Nada não, só estava chato demais, como o Thi disse. – Nick respondeu rápido

- É e claro, estávamos morrendo de saudades da nossa meio-irmãzinha – disse Thi bagunçando o cabelo da Tália – e dos nossos semi-deuses favoritos.

- Falando nisso, cadê o Nico e a Bianca? – disse eu, percebendo agora que a noticia já tinha se espalhado e metade, ok o acampamento inteiro, estava ali por perto olhando pra nós.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse responder, eu levei o maior susto da vida. Julie tinha vindo correndo, e me abraçado por trás. Jason tinha vindo logo atrás e estava cumprimentado os garotos. - Estávamos recebendo, os filhos de Poseidon já que todos estavam ocupados demais com os filhos de Zeus – brincou Bianca ela era a filha de Hades menos séria que já vi. Sem contar o Daniel, que tinha puxado a mãe, Perséfone, em basicamente tudo. Mas ele não é exatamente a pessoa mais agradável do mundo, e odiava o acampamento. – revirei os olhos pensando nisso, me irritava.

- Claro, e todos se esquecem dos filhos de Hades – disse Alex, de braços cruzados e revirando os olhos. E depois de uma pausa disse – Claro que o Daniel não faz diferença

- Alex! – Disse eu com meu sorriso de lado, meu sorriso Alex.

- Tem algo errado, - disse Nico com uma sobrancelha arqueda – Um de vocês chegar antes tudo bem, mais todos? E juntos? O que houve?

Julie começou a gaguejar, e Jason logo falou – Nada só estávamos com saudades – mas ele parecia nervoso. Certo algo definitivamente estava muito errado, primeiro a resposta rápida do Nick, e agora a Julie gaguejando e Jason nervoso.

- E já que uma parte do objetivo do meu pai é que eu me de bem com meu _**"querido irmão" **_ele achou que precisávamos de mais tempo – ela parecia estar falando sério, mas eu conhecia a Alex e não achava que era verdade.

- Tabom, agora só tenho mais uma pergunta – disse Nico – Por que no mundo esta todo mundo olhando?

É eu estava esperando isso. E tinha que falar, eu estava agradecida, odiava gente enxerida. Bom, respirei fundo, e falei – E ai? Vamos pro chalé da Tália pra ter alguma privacidade. – Todos concordaram com a cabeça e fomos com a minha idéia.

Alex POV

Estávamos no chalé de Zeus, conversando, estava sentada numa cama com a Luly, a Tália, a Julie e a Bianca estavam sentadas na cama na nossa frente e os meninos estavam no chão.

- EEEEWWWW, claro que não – exclamou Julie, não sabia que comentário ela estava respondendo, mais como estava batendo com um travesseiro no Jason achei que ele estava provocando ela.

- Há há há, morri de rir Jason – disse Luly sarcástica – Até parece que agente ia acreditar nessa

- E verdade cara essa foi péssima – disse Thiago

- Ai, gente deixa ele, - essa era a Tália – não é culpa dele, ele ter nascido com menos cérebro

Agora eu tive que rir, mas infelizmente o sinal de concha tocou era hora do jantar. Nos levantamos e fomos, continuando a conversa no caminho, mas nos dividimos por que tínhamos que nos sentar nas mesas de nossos parentes deuses. Sentei-me com Nico e Bianca, olhei para frente e vi Luly sentada na mesa de Hermes com aqueles gêmeos chatos. Eu não gostava, mas tinha que admitir que era incrível como eles se importavam com ela.

- Irmã querida – gritou a voz do irmão mais irritante do mundo, me tirando de meus devaneios

- Daniel – respondi irritada – o que quer?

- Não posso simplesmente falar com minha irmã sem querer algo?

Revirei os olhos – Não, não pode

- Tá bom, é o seguinte posso ficar com a sua beliche?

-Não – olhei pra ele, parecia que ele ia dizer alguma coisa mais quando viu minha cara acho melhor não.

Julie POV

Era meu segundo dia no acampamento, estava treinando esgrima com a Tália, deusa menor ou não adorava lutas de espadas. Bom enfim, eu gostava do acampamento das missões, e apesar de não entender por que eu tinha que vir pra cá, eu não reclamava.

Mais eu não tava aproveitando tanto assim, eu odiava guardar segredos, principalmente dos meus melhores amigos. E como se não bastasse esse segredo era enorme e podia afetar a todos nós.

Tália atacou, quase não consegui me defender, ooops melhor prestar atenção. Ataquei por baixo, depois por cima, ela defendeu e atacou. Mas o que acontece se o meio-sangue do meu pai aparecer? O que eu falo? O que eu faço? Outro ataque forte... concentre- se Julie concentre-se. Voltei à luta... Mas, tinha uma coisa que não saia da minha cabeça, em algum momento o meio-sangue ia aparecer. E ai, o que aconteceria, e se descobrissem que eu menti, e se ele for mesmo o ladrão? Ataquei, defendi, defendi de novo. Será que meu pai vai reconhecer o meio-sangue? O que vai acon... não deu pra completar essa pergunta porque Tália tinha pego minha espada e estava com a dela em meu pescoço.

- O que acontece? – perguntou ela

- Nada só to um pouco distraída, só isso...

- Por quê? – não sabia o que responder então pensei: "_Jacob socorro, vem pra arena de esgrima agora, com uma desculpa pra me tirar daqui"_, como deuses menores irmãos podíamos nos comunicar pelo pensamento e Jacob era bem melhor com desculpas que eu.

- Não é nada demais, relaxa, é bobagem minha – eu disse pra ganhar tempo

- Não importa, se te distrai é importante, sou sua amiga quero ajudar - Brigada Tá, você é a melhor – é ganhando mais tempo, mas eu me sentia TÃO mal, ela era realmente uma grande amiga.

- JULIE! – Jason entrou gritando – Foi mal, Tália mas nosso pai quer falar comigo e com a Juls. Ele se virou pra mim e disse – Vamo?

- To indo- me levantei e fui com ela – Valeu o negocio do meio-sangue não sai da minha cabeça e ela tava me perguntando o que tava me distraindo, não sabia o que falar. Detesto mentir pra todo mundo.

- Eu também Juls, anda vamos pro chalé, papai quer mesmo falar com agente.

HAHAHA! Não vão saber o que Poseidon quer falar com seus filhos. Bom espero que tenham gostado. Se sim, deixem uma review, se não deixem uma review, enfim deixem reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Oiiiii, eu sei que já tem um tempão, e é um absurdo, mais eu tava empacada. Enfim a inspiração finalmente veio e deu nisso. Espero que minhas queridas duas leitoras, que são mtmtmtmtmt importantes para mim gostem... AHHH voltem pro primeiro cap e vejam uma coisa mudei a mãe da Lully.

...

Chalé de Poseidon:

-Jason! – Julie – Agora eu to preocupada, o que houve?

-Não sei Juls - Jason – eu tava saindo depois de você ter me chamado, e ai apareceu uma Mensagem de Iris do papai. E ele pediu para falar com nós dois juntos, ai eu fui te chamar. – Jason pegou um dracma de ouro, fez um arco-íris, jogou o dracma no arco-íris – reino de Poseidon – Poseidon apareceu

– Oi pai – Julie e Jason

- Olá meus filhos tenho que lhes dizer algo muito importante.

- O que foi? É sobre o meio sangue? – Julie

- Sim, ele foi encontrado, Grover esta o trazendo para o acampamento. Posso sentir. Preciso que vocês façam algo para mim, prestem atenção por que é muito importante...

Interrompendo Poseidon -... Por que eu estou com um mau pressentimento? – Jason

- Talvez por que isso esta com uma cara suspeita. – Julie – Isso não pode dar certo, prepare-se par muita confusão.

- Crianças me deixem terminar antes de seus comentários, é muito importante! Preciso que vocês tratem bem o meio irmão de vocês, não posso reconhecê-lo, já que isso seria o mesmo que declarar uma guerra antes do solstício acabar, mas todos irão perceber a semelhança entre vocês e saberão que ele é um meio-sangue meu. Seu nome é Percy. Agora prestem bastante atenção, vocês têm que fazer algo para mim, ok? Eu preciso que cuidem bem de Percy, vocês têm que fazer com que ele seja aceito por todos, principalmente pela Alexandra e pela Luisa, não posso explicar agora. Mas é muito, muito importante.

- Pai, você parece preocupado, o que houve? E porque é tão importante nos darmos bem com o Percy? – Julie - Tem algo haver com a profecia? Pai, você sabe que isso já é bastante coisa, não nos deixe mais paranóicos e preocupados.

- Filha...

-Não pai, ela esta certa, essa historia de profecia é muito confusa, nos alias não sabemos nem ela inteira, alias nem uma parte dela. As "Grandes Profecias" costumam ser, bom, grandes e complicadas. Também costumam falar mais do que só "Um dos filhos dos três grandes vai decidir o futuro do Olimpo". Todos nós estamos envolvidos e temos o direito de saber o resto dela.

- Jason, Julie me escutem. Já temos gente o suficiente sabendo da profecia, é perigoso deixar mais sobre ela escapar. E, além disso, o destino e as profecias são traiçoeiros, o que menos precisamos é que vocês interpretem algo errado, e os resultados sejam desastrosos. Filhos precisam fazer o que peço, Percy tem que se integrar em seu grupo, confiam em mim quando digo que é importante?

- Bom, tem de ser, senão o senhor não teria nos falado assim, pessoalmente. Vamos fazer o que pudermos certo Jason?

- Claro.

- Obrigada filhos, confio em vocês! – Poseidon falou e abanou a mão no arco-íris fazendo sua imagem desaparecer.

Jason suspirou – Não estou gostando nada disso.

- Também, não é exatamente minha noticia, ou missão favorita até agora, mas temos que fazer, pelo menos logo todos vão saber do meio-sangue e vou para de me preocupar. – disse Julie como se quisesse consolar seu irmão, e talvez até a si mesma

- Isso se conseguirmos fazer Lully e Alex aceitarem ele. – Julie disse depois de um tempo quietos – Já estou vendo elas...

- Pensar nisso não vai ajudar em nada -Jason interrompeu a irmã – vamos treinar, ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, precisamos de algo que alivie a tensão, e nos distraia um pouquinho. – e dessa vez era ele que parecia querer consolar não só Julie, mas a ele mesmo.

...

Depois que Julie saiu da arena Tália não conseguia parar de pensar, no que estaria distraindo-a tanto. Algo de errado estava acontecendo, e por algum motivo ela não podia saber o que era. Tália odiava não saber o que estava acontecendo. De repente teve a brilhante idéia de conversar com a filha de Athena, Annabeth sua grande amiga. Dirigiu-se imediatamente para o chalé de Athena e bateu na porta. Felizmente quem ela estava procurando atendeu, odiaria ter que explicar por que queria falar com ela.

- Tália – Annabeth parecia surpresa – achei que estaria com seus irmãos ou com aquela detestável filha de Hades. Sempre passa o verão inteiro com eles.

- Annie não começa ok? Sabe, que eu te amo como irmã mais nova, mais só tenho o verão com eles e também sabe disso.

- Tabom, desculpa, entre. O que queria falar comigo?

- Bom como você é a sabichona do acampamento, eu queria te perguntar se tem algo errado, além do roubo do raio é claro, no Olimpo.

- Não sei de nada, por quê?

- É a Juls, ela ta estranha. Tem alguma coisa preocupando ela e ela não quer me falar o que é.

- Tália, ela esta sempre em contato com o pai, na certa ouviu algo que não deveria. E agora não pode contar para ninguém, mais do jeito que ela é esta se sentindo culpada de não falar para vocês, já aconteceu antes. – disse Annabeth como se tivesse explicando que dois mais dois são quatro

- Você percebe que isso não me acalma, né?

- Olha mais cedo ou mais tarde agente vai descobrir tudo, ok? Agora só tenta se distrair, e esquecer, é o melhor que você faz.

- Tem razão, quer treinar? – Tália

- Claro, vamos. – se levantaram e foram em direção a arena de batalha e lá ficaram.

...

Thiago POV 

Eu to preocupado, essa história do raio mestre do meu pai ter sido roubado por um meio-sangue de Poseidon. Essa história não vai dar certo, já to vendo, quando esse garoto chegar, Julie e Jason protegendo ele, Alex gritando, Lully tentando achar uma solução que ajude todos, e a confusão reinando. Mas algo me diz que essa parte vai ser a mais fácil e menos confusa de toda essa historia de raio roubado. É melhor nos prepararmos para uma missão bem difícil.

Nick POV

O raio do meu pai foi roubado, segundo ele foi um meio-sangue de Poseidon. Mas acho que não foi esse garoto, pra mim a Mao de Hades esta atrás disso tudo. Bom, de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, uma missão enorme vai acontecer assim que esse meio-sangue aparecer aqui no acampamento.

- O que você acha disso tudo? – eu perguntei pro Thiago – Esta pronto para a missão que com certeza vai acontecer quando esse tal meio-sangue aparecer.

- Preparado, é claro, é pra isso que agente treina tanto – ele disse suspirando – Mas também to preocupado, as outras missões vão parecer um mar de rosas comparadas com essa.

O pior de tudo é que ele tinha razão e eu só tinha descoberto isso agora – É cara dessa vez ferrou mesmo pro nosso lado. Mas e daí, somos imortais.

- Como você pode ser tão babaca às vezes... – ele continuou falando, ou melhor, discursando sobre como eu era idiota, e como eu deveria ter moral e blá blá blá... Mas alguém entrou no nosso chalé e interrompeu meu irmão.

- Gente, odeio interromper, mas, um meio-sangue ta lutando com um Minotauro na entrada do acampamento – era um campista que eu não conhecia, mas assim que ele acabou de falar eu e o Thiago levantamos e saímos correndo desesperadamente pra ver isso, ai agente percebeu que podia se transportar então fizemos isso.

...

Lully POV

Estávamos todos na barreira do acampamento, vendo um meio-sangue que parecia muito com o Jason e com a Julie e... AH MEU DEUS! Ele é um meio-sangue de Poseidon, deve ser por isso que todos vieram mais cedo! Zeus deve ter acusado ele de ter roubado seu raio mestre. Por isso que eles estavam todos estranhos quando chegaram ontem. Ah mais eles vão me ouvir, por que isso vai dar confusão e eles sabiam disso! Bom, mais voltando o meio-sangue de Poseidon estava lutando contra o Minotauro, dava pra ver que ele nunca tinha treinado nem nada, mais até que estava indo bem.

Não acredito que um meio-sangue sem treinamento nenhum matou o Minotauro, depois teve forças o suficiente para entrar no acampamento, e andar na minha direção, ai ele desmaiou na minha frente. Agora eu, Alex, Nick, Thi, Tália, Julie, Jason, Nico, e Bianca estávamos esperando na porta da enfermaria enquanto Annabeth cuidava de Percy (o nome do meio-sangue segundo Julie). Estávamos todos muito nervosos, sabíamos que isso significava que mais alguém poderia ser o meio-sangue da profecia, ai, como eu odiava essa coisa de não saber de nada!

- Ele esta acordando – Annabeth disse saindo da enfermaria – Mas, por favor, tentem ser civilizados – lancei um olhar mortal para ela sabia que ela estava se referindo a mim e a Alex, por que bom, digamos que ela não era nossa maior fã.

- _Claro minha querida_ – disse bem sarcástica e depois fiquei séria – não somos animais ou monstros.

- Lully – Annabeth disse com voz de bronca – Só entra e fica quietinha ok?

Olhei pra ela com um olhar de você me paga – Só porque eu quero muito ver o próximo sortudo que faz parte da profecia.

- Ok, vamos todos entrar e falar com o meio-sangue sem discutições, por favor? – Tália olhou as duas com olhos pidões, olhei para Annabeth com um olhar mortal e entrei na enfermaria.

Percy POV

Acordei, estava deitado em uma cama macia. Lembro-me de ter sido alimentado com colheradas de algum tipo de pudim que tinha gosto de pipoca com manteiga. Vi varias pessoas em volta de mim, tentei me sentar e com a ajuda de uma garota de cabelos castanhos, sardas e olhos incrivelmente azuis, consegui.

- Onde estou? – perguntei completamente confuso

- Bom, é complicado – disse a garota de sardas

- Eu lutei contra um monstro e meu melhor amigo tem pernas de bode, eu só quero uma explicação, já percebi que é tudo estranho e complicado.

- Ok, aqui vai – disse a garota de sardas, ela era bem bonita – Sabe aquelas historias de mitologia grega. Como os deuses, o Olimpo, e todas essas coisas, bem elas não são só historias, tudo existe até hoje. Nenhum mortal vê nada disso por causa da nevoa, um véu mágico que camufla todas as aparições de monstros.

- Então por que eu vi aquele touro?

Uma loira de cabelos encaracolados, com cabelos de princesa, ela tinha olhos cinzentos, começou a falar mais a garota de sardas olhou pra ela com uma cara que me deu medo e continuou – Não era um touro era o Minotauro. E, bom você não é um simples mortal, sabe como nas historias os deuses vinham para a terra e se apaixonavam por mortais e às vezes tinham filhos? – a garota loira se irritou e foi embora

- Então quer dizer que...

- Sim! Você é filho de um dos deuses do Olimpo, para ser mais exata Poseidon. YAY! Vamos todos comemorar! – disse uma garota ruiva de pele branca e olhos que estranhamente eram vermelhos

- Alex – falou uma garota que se parecia muito comigo – não fala assim com o garoto, deve ser difícil ter uma completa estranha dizer que a mitologia grega é real e você é filho de um deus.

- Claro – disse a ruiva, Alex – se quer saber prefiro ir ver as filhas de Afrodite se arrumarem a ver um meio-sangue confuso, por isso to indo.

- Desculpa por isso, não sei o problema dela, depois cuidamos disso – disse a garota parecida comigo – Bom, meu nome é Julie, e esse é meu irmão gêmeo Jason – ela apontou para um garoto que era a minha cara – somos seus meio irmãos, já que também somos filhos de Poseidon.

- Eu sou Percy – me virei para a garota de sardas e perguntei – Qual o seu nome?

- Ah, claro, - disse ela rindo um pouco – meu nome é Luisa, filha de Urânia uma das nove musas.

- Quem? – dessa deusa eu nunca tinha ouvido falar

Ela pareceu chateada, mas respirou fundo e respondeu, só que agora sem o sorriso - Urânia é a musa da Astronomia e da Astrologia.

- Que incrível você deve saber tudo sobre as estrelas e os planetas.

Ela riu um pouquinho – É eu literalmente nasci sabendo – ri junto – mas não é nada demais, é um dom dado pela minha mãe. Não é nada comparado com o seu dom, você pode controlar o mar e tals..

- Sério?

- Claro que sim – minha meia irmã, Julie falou

- Mas você vai ter que treinar com agente. – quem falou foi Jason – Mas relaxa seus poderes vão vir naturalmente o treino é só pra você saber tudo o que pode fazer.

- Legal! - notei que tinha mais gente na sala e perguntei – E vocês, quais os seus nomes?

- Eu sou Tália, filha de Zeus – disse uma garota de cabelo preto curto, suas íris eram de um azul elétrico – esses são meus irmãos Nicholas e Thiago – ela apontou para dois garotos que tinham olhos elétricos como o dela e cabelos pretos.

- E eu sou Nico e essa é Bianca, somos filhos de Hades – ambos tinham cabelos escuros e sedosos e pele morena. – Aquela ruiva que deu um ataque é nossa meio irmã, Alex.

- Desculpa por aquilo ela pode ser meio explosiva e não gosta quando damos atenção demais para alguém – Disse Bianca – mas no fundo, no fundo ela é bem legal.

- É verdade – disse Thiago – ela só precisa se acostumar em ter você por aqui.

- Galera, temos que falar com Quíron, vamos? – disse Nicholas

- Aqui eu te ajudo – disse Luisa, é eu definitivamente gostava dela.

Fomos para a varanda da casa, quando chegamos lá levei um susto. Meu professor de latim estava lá, mas sua parte de baixo era um enorme corcel branco.

- Olá Percy, sente-se, por favor – disse o Sr. Burner – infelizmente acho que tenho uma bomba para derrubar em você.

- Sr. Burner? – agora eu estava muito confuso

- Lamento Percy, mas isso é um pseudônimo, pode me chamar de Quíron.

- Espera! Bomba? Quer dizer que... – a ruiva, Alex, apareceu do nada e falou

- Sim, receio que temos pouco tempo, logo a noticia tem de ser dada agora. Percy, você, Tália, Nico e Bianca, não deveriam existir por causa de uma promessa que os três grandes, Zeus, Poseidon e Hades, fizeram após a segunda guerra mundial. Bom, há pouco tempo o raio mestre de Zeus foi roubado, como deuses não podem prejudicar um ao outro diretamente Zeus suspeita de você.

- Mas eu não fiz nada! – gritei

- Calma, sabemos disso. E já que não foi você só nos resta um suspeito: Hades.

- Meu pai não fez nada – disse Nico irritado, acho que ninguém gosta que o pai seja acusado

Alex POV

Típico, esse é o nosso Nicholas – Ele tem razão, papai não quer uma guerra, ele só quer achar seu elmo das sombras que foi roubado.

- Com sabe que ele não simplesmente escondeu o elmo para não ser culpado? – Era impressionante como ele podia ser burro

- Por que se fosse isso que ele quisesse todo o mundo já estaria sabendo. Mas o oposto que ta acontecendo, entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

- Não precisa mesmo com a sua linguagem primitiva eu entendi direitinho sim. – Ele quer morrer

-IIIII Fudeu pro Nick – ouvi a Lully cochichar, é ela tava certíssima, como estava sem paciência criei uma pequena bola de fogo e... Quíron me interrompeu

- Sem brigas, agora uma missão será organizada para recuperar o raio. Eu sei que cada missão é um líder diferente, então quem vai ser dessa vez?

- Acho que o Nick – Julie disse e Jason confirmou, ótimo tudo o que eu precisava

- Então para o oráculo Nicholas...

Nico POV

Estávamos esperando o Nick na varanda quando ele finalmente desceu todos perguntamos juntos – Bom, o oráculo disse exatamente isso:

_Você e mais nove para o oeste partirão _

_E logo no primeiro perigo uma surpresa os salvará _

_Enfrentarão o deus que se tornou desleal._

_Encontrarão o que foi roubado, e o verão devolvido em segurança._

_E serão traídos por aquele que chamam de amigo._

- Neste caso escolha quem irá com você. Se preparem e partirão assim que estiverem prontos. – Quíron disse e depois foi embora

Todos fomos para a beira da floresta e Nick falou:

- Vou ter que pensar um pouquinho, mas sei que você vai Alex, para poder esfregar na sua cara quando provar que estou certo.

- Pena que isso não vai acontecer...

- Fica quieta, vadia...

- Grrrrrr! - Essa era a Alex com os Olhos e cabelos começando a queimar: Devo interferir? Não, vamos deixar o Nick ser tostado

- O que foi Alex? Toquei no seu ponto fraco? Hahaha! Por que você sabe que é verdade!

- Nicholas olha o respeito com minha irmã, ou quer levar porrada duas vezes? - Agora quem tá com raiva sou eu! Esse garoto não tem noção do que fala!

-Sinto que isso não vai acabar bem... - Lully

-Ora Nico! Não me faça rir! Duvido que qualquer um dos dois consiga encostar em mim

- Fofinho, você não consegue nem vencer treinos de espadas quanto mais uma disputa seria. Encare apesar de um deus menor você não é nada.

- Sua miserável! – Nick lançou um raio contra Alex. Ela fez uma bola de fogo com a mão, que meio que sugou o raio.

-É o melhor que sabe fazer Nicholas? Nem em sonhos vai me derrotar assim!

-Hunf! Não se preocupe estou apenas aquecendo!

- Então vamos! – Alex disse com um sorriso malandro no rosto

Minha irmã lançou ma bola de fogo contra o Nick, mas ele desviou e uma arvore foi pulverizada. Nick pegou um raio em cada mão e atirou contra minha irmã. Ela desviou de um e pegou o outro com uma espécie de tornado de fogo que fez com a mão. O tornado cresceu e ela o atirou contra Nick. Como ele não conseguiu desviar foi atirado longe e só ouvimos um barulhão dele caindo.

-Uou! Essa deve ter doído!-Thiago

-Total!-Jason

Voltando pra briga, por incrível que pareça o Nick não estava inconsciente, ele voltou rapidinho para onde estávamos e olhou com ódio pra Alex. Mas ela só bocejou mexeu a terra fazendo com que ele tropeçasse chegou perto dele e falou: - Aprendeu que sou melhor lutadora que você fofinho?

Mas ele a derrubou e ficou encima dela com um raio na mão. Ela fechou os olhos e quando os abriu eles estavam completamente vermelho fogo, Nick começou a se contorcer e caio pro lado. Minha irmã, ela pode fazer as pessoas terem a sensação de estarem queimando por dentro, literalmente.

- OK, Alex chega ele é idiota, mas já aprendeu a lição – disse Lully

- Eu não preciso da ajuda de uma simples filha de uma das musas, posso me virar sozinho. – esse garoto tem merda na cabeça, ele sabe que esse é o ponto fraco da Lully. – Ah e já decidi quem vai comigo: Julie, Nico, Tália, Jason, Bianca, Alex, Thiago, Percy e **Annabeth**. – ele disse com ênfase no Annabeth, é agora ele tava ferrado

Já que o lesado do Nick pisou no ponto fraco dela a Lully fez o mesmo, passou por ele e pisou lá – Ah, Alex por mim pode continuar, pensando bem ele merece

- O que houve com ela? – Percy perguntou

- Todos a tratam como se ela não valesse nada por que a mãe dela não é exatamente a deusa mais importante. É o ponto fraco dela e você sabe disso Nick – disse Thiago olhando para o irmão que ainda se contorcia de dor do pisão da Lully.

- E o que dói mais para ela é ser substituída, ou deixada de fora de uma missão por causa disso, principalmente substituída, e por Annabeth, já que as duas não são exatamente amigas.

- Acho melhor ir falar com ela então – Percy disse e a seguiu

Minha irmã fechou os olhos e Tália avisou – Alex, eu realmente acho que meu irmão já sofreu o suficiente ok?

- Tabom – _Estraga prazeres_ ouvi Alex pensar e tive que segurar o riso

...

Lully POV

Nicholas idiota. Não acredito que ele realmente disse aquilo, eu não devia ter feito a Alex parar. Devia ter a deixado acabar com ele. Que ódio, que ódio, que ódio, que ódio, que ódio, que ódio! Calma, você ta na sua clareira agora, respirei fundo sentei no meu balanço, fechei os olhos e senti o vento na minha cara. Droga! Lagrimas idiotas por que vocês tinham que cair, que droga!

- Ta tudo bem? – levei um susto, me virei e vi Percy, dentro da minha clareira

- Como você entrou aqui? Essa clareira é protegida pela minha mãe e suas irmãs ninguém deveria entrar aqui. A menos que... Bom parece que as musas querem que você fale comigo por que veio?

- É que, você pareia chateada então achei melhor vir ver como você tava – eu dei um sorrisinho triste – Você tava chorando? Não, liga para ele eu to aqui a menos de um dia aqui e já saquei que ele é um idiota.

Meu sorriso aumentou um pouco – Eu sei disso, eu só sei lá, fico mal com esse negocio de todo mundo achar que eu sou um nada por causa da minha mãe. E o pior é que eu não tenho do que reclamar, todas as nove musas me deram dons quando nasci, e elas entram em contato comigo de vez em quando, o que é bem mais do que todos. É como ter nove mães, e eu adoro isso. Eu só queria que todos reconhecessem que eu treino mais do que todos, e que sou uma boa guerreira e...

- Relaxa, eu percebi que todos que estavam lá reconhecem isso, principalmente aquela ruivinha, que acabou com o idiota.

- A Alex é realmente uma ótima amiga... – agora eu estava realmente sorrindo – Obrigada Percy você é um ótimo amigo, mas agora deveria ir se preparar para sua missão.

- Vai ficar tudo bem?

- Não se preocupe já sou bem grandinha... – caímos na gargalhada

...

No dia seguinte todos estavam na barreira do acampamento, pois a missão começaria naquele momento.

- Percy, quero te dar algo, essa caneta vira uma espada quando destampada. Ela é encantada, por isso depois de um tempo sempre voltara para o seu bolso.

Percy pegou a caneta e a destampou. – Do que a espada é feita?

- Bronze celestial mortal para monstros, mas inofensivo para mortais.

- Boa sorte gente, e acabem com uns monstros por mim ok?

De repente um loirinho de olhos azuis veio correndo – Annabeth! Annabeth! Annabeth! Annabeth! Tenho que te dar uma coisa, são sapatos voadores, foram presentes do meu pai, mas eu não uso muito e achei que poderia ser útil.

- Obrigada Luke, tenho certeza de que vai ajudar bastante.

- Lembrem-se sigam para o oeste, até o mundo inferior, recuperarem o raio mestre de Zeus e o devolvam para o Olimpo antes do solstício de inverno. Vocês só têm dez dias por isso corram. Contamos com vocês para impedir uma guerra no Olimpo. Ah, e, por favor, tentem não brigar, precisam de um ao outro para o sucesso da missão.

- Certo, vamos tentar – disse Julie

- E não se preocupe vou fazer com que o Nick fique bem comportado. – Tália disse rindo – E alem disso brigamos bastante, mas no fundo no fundo nos adoramos.

- É verdade, eu sou testemunha – disse Lully rindo também

- É melhor irmos – disse Nick olhando para Lully que parou de rir – afinal temos pouco tempo ate o solstício.

- Boa sorte meus campistas – disse Quíron, e foram enquanto Lully, Luke e Quíron acenavam e pediam aos deuses que tudo desse certo...

...

Bom espero que minhas duas leitoras lindas fofas e maravilhosas tenham gostado e eu queria falar umas coisinhas:

1° - Fãs de Percabeth não se preocupem, eu só fiz um pequeno clima do Percy com a Lully por que não resisti, mas Percabeth é um dos casais inseparáveis (vejam o meu perfil)

2° - O meu ícone é a Lully se alguém quiser ver como ela é

3° - Fãs do Grover me desculpem mais ele não vai ser parte da historia

Ahhhhh, gostaram da minha versão da profecia? Espero que sim demorou um tempinho para escrever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos, pertence ao Rick Riordan, assim como seus personagens. Mas, os personagens originais (Julie, Jason, Nick, Thiago, e Lully) e a história pertencem a mim.

Oiii, eu percebi que tenho pouquíssimas reviews, então vou continuar escrevendo com o mesmo planejamento que estou fazendo, mas, mesmo com o cap. pronto só vou postar se tiver duas novas reviews para o ultimo cap. que eu postei. Com esse aviso dado, vamos à história, aproveitem!

...

Lully POV

Eles já tinham ido pra missão a um bom tempo, mas eu continuava ali na barreira do acampamento olhando pro vazio como uma boba, desejando que eu pudesse ter ido com eles. Como eu posso ser idiota às vezes! Não consigo fazer nada sozinha, quero tanto me provar para todos, mas fico toda deprimida por que eles foram para uma missão sem mim. É por isso que não importa o que eu faça ninguém acredita, ninguém me leva a serio. Por que não é serio, por mais que eu saiba lutar, sou inútil sem eles.

- Achei! – ouvi alguém dizer - O que ainda faz aqui? – era Connor que subia a colina meio-sangue vindo ao meu encontro.

Suspirei e disse – Nada, só olhando o mundo lá fora.

- Sabemos que esta chateada por não ter ido com eles. – Travis disse

Eu estava pronta para responder, algo bem previsível como: Não, esta tudo bem. Mas, fui salva de uma desculpa esfarrapada pelo sinal da concha que indicava o almoço, eu definitivamente tinha ficado tempo demais ali. – Vamos almoçar, e esquecer esse assunto, por favor? – disse fazendo meus olhos brilharem

- Tabom, mas só por que você não esta tão mal quanto pensamos – disse Connor enquanto nós três íamos para o refeitório

- Ei! Como podem saber? Sou boa em esconder sentimentos... – era verdade, conseguia parecer o campista mais feliz do mundo mesmo se meu mundo estivesse aos pedaços, conseguia enganar a todos

Travis revirou os olhos e disse – Lully, Lully, te conhecemos melhor do que qualquer um, para nós você é um livro aberto, abemos quando usa uma mascara, quando esta realmente feliz, sabemos o que te deixa chateada, sabemos todos os seus pontos fortes e fracos, sabemos o que te irrita, e o que melhora tudo. Te criamos esqueceu? – Tabom, talvez conseguisse enganar todos menos Travis e Connor, mas isso não me incomodava, afinal eles eram Travis e Connor, me criavam desde que tinha quatro anos, eles e Quíron foram os únicos que já cuidaram de mim, eles estavam presentes em todos os momentos importantes para mim, eles eram minha família.

- Desculpa, é que nem um pai sabe tudo isso sobre sua filha, mas vocês são a melhor família que poderia pedir. Obrigada por tudo bobões. – disse abraçando os dois.

Ainda riamos quando chagamos no refeitório sentamos a mesa de Hermes. Queimei um pouco do meu almoço como oferenda a minha mãe e as outras musas, depois queimei mais um pouco para Hermes.

Depois de um tempo conversando Travis virou para mim e disse – Sabe, você não esta tão chateada quanto agente esperava, mas ainda tem alguma coisa te incomodando.

- Você devia fugir do acampamento, achar eles, e decidir o que fazer de lá, voltar ou ir com eles, a decisão deveria ser sua. Sabe que ele te levaria se não tivesse dito pra Alex parar, você deveria ir.

Sorri – Vocês têm razão. Me ajudam a fugir?

- Mas é claro! – disseram os dois juntos com a mesma cara que faziam toda vez que planejavam uma pegadinha.

Fomos para o chalé de Hermes peguei minha armadura e minha espada. – Aqui – disse Travis enquanto me entregava 300 reais mortais e 20 dracmas de ouro.

- Ah, toma isso também – disse Connor me entregando um Kit de primeiros socorros.

- Não vou nem perguntar onde vocês dois conseguiram isso. – disse tentando falar como se tivesse brigando com eles. Pus tudo na minha mochila e partimos.

Estávamos quase na barreira do lado do acampamento, onde era menos vigiada. De repente ouvimos alguma coisa viramos, mas não vimos nada, quando voltamos para frente eu quase desmaiei. Na nossa frente estavam as nove musas do Olimpo.

- Mãe? Musas? – perguntei – Não importa o que digam, estou decidida, vou em frente com isso.

- Sabemos que esta decidida e que não poderemos fazê-la mudar de idéia. – disse Calíope

- Mas, você sabe que sempre cuidamos de você querida – disse Clio

- Sabe, que fazemos tudo que podemos, devido a não podermos quebrar as leis antigas – disse Erato

- Sei nunca pude reclamar, vocês se preocupam interagem comigo tenho nove mães, e vocês se saíram melhor do que qualquer parente Olimpiano.

- Que bom que pensas assim – disse Euterpe. Eu estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e estava emocionada, que outro deus faria isso?

- Porém não se engane os olimpianos se importam com seus filhos, só se recusam a demonstrar – disse Melpômene

- Enfim, foi na intenção de te ajudar que viemos – disse Polímnia

- Não sabe como achá-los ou como chegar onde estão – disse Thaleia

- É verdade – disse num sussurro, só tinha percebido isso agora

- Não se preocupe heroína – disse e me deu uma bussola dourada e algo que parecia um skate que parecia normal – Só a filha de uma de nós pode usar ambos os objetos.

- Deseje com todo o coração que quer chegar e a bussola lhe mostrara o caminho, e o skate lhe levará aonde quiser ir desde que saiba o caminho – disse Urânia, minha mãe, sorrindo – Leve isso – ela me entregou dois hashis pretos com escritos na língua anciã em bronze. – Gire-os

Fiz como ela disse, os hashis viraram duas espadas de bronze celestial com o punho preto com as mesmas inscrições dos hashis. Elas se equilibravam melhor do que qualquer outra espada. Girei de novos, elas voltaram a ser hashis, os botei no meu cabelo e me virei para as musas.

- Obrigado

- De nada use bem seus presentes heroína. – disse Urânia. As musas começaram a brilhar nós nos viramos, e elas foram.

Me virei para Travis e Connor. – Obrigada gente, por tudo mesmo. – dei pra eles a espada que tinha pego do arsenal. – Acho que não vou precisar disso, levem de volta, e me desejem sorte.

- Não se preocupe sabemos que vai conseguir, não precisa de sorte – disse Travis

- Arrase lá, ok? Mostre que você vale muito. Deixe-nos orgulhosos – disse Connor

- Pode deixar – disse eu rindo. Abracei Travis e depois Connor cada um me deu um beijo na testa respire fundo e sai acampamento em direção à minha missão. Peguei a bussola e subi no skate, era isso estava fazendo minhas próprias decisões, estava fazendo meu próprio destino, e o melhor de tudo estava com um bom pressentimento. Eu finalmente seria útil para algo, e pela primeira vez não me importei com o que todos iriam falar, estava feliz e achava que essa era a decisão certa, e isso era só o que importava.

...

Julie POV

Argos nos levou até a Estação Greyhound no Upper East Side. A viajem foi estranhamente quieta. Alex e Nick ainda estavam bravos um com o outro, e não falavam nada, Annabeth não era exatamente a maior fã do nosso grupinho e também estava quieta, Percy ainda devia estar digerindo essa coisa toda de ser um semideus. Quanto ao resto de nós, preferimos ficar quietos, já que quase dava para tocar a tensão no ar. Acho que era o melhor que fazíamos, já que falar algo errado podia resultar em alguém ferido antes mesmo de encontrarmos nosso primeiro monstro.

Quando chegamos Argos descarregou nossas coisas e entramos na estação. Nosso ônibus não tinha chegado e apesar de só terem passado cinco minutos eu não agüentava mais ficar em silencio. – Hãn, gente sem querer parecer chata, mas para onde exatamente nós estamos indo?

- Boa pergunta – comentou Percy

- Acho que é uma decisão para o chefe da missão... Nick? – disse/perguntou Thiago, Alex fez cara feia e Jason falou um "Desculpe" sem som.

- Bom, - começou Nick – acho que vamos para o oeste, como a profecia diz.

- Como assim? Temos que ter um destino certo, não podemos simplesmente ir para o Oeste procurando o raio mestre de Zeus! Não faz o menor sentido, temos que ir para algum lugar, não só para uma direção – disse uma Annabeth indignada

- Annie tem razão – disse uma Tália pensativa

- Tabom, então vamos para o mundo inferior. – disse Nick decidido

Assim que ele falou isso os olhos e os cabelos da Alex começaram a fumegar. Rapidamente o Thiago interrompeu – Alex, estamos numa estação de ônibus cheia de mortais, não é uma boa hora para sues ataques – incrivelmente isso vez a Alex se acalmar instantaneamente, ai tem coisa – Primeiro, vamos falar mais baixo que já tem gente olhando. Segundo, o mundo inferior é o único lugar mitológico que tem mais para oeste (a/n: gente eu acho que isso tah mt errado mais ignorem pq é o único jeito ok?) e alem disso Alex, lá também tem o Tártaro, não precisa ter sido o seu pai para termos que ir para lá, OK?

Alex respirou fundo e disse relutante – Esta bem, mas que fique registrado que essa não é exatamente minha idéia preferida.

- Entendemos sim Alex fique tranqüila, todos somos seus amigos lembra-se disso.

Alex olhou feio para Annabeth e disse – Vou tentar me lembrar, mas não prometo nada. – olhou para Nick em seguida

- Sem brigas Ok? – disse Annabeth – querendo ou não somos uma equipe OK? E é melhor para todos que comecemos a trabalhar como uma, estamos numa missão difícil, sensível ao tempo e mais do que tudo importantíssima! Será que deu para todo mundo entender, será que dar para vocês pelo menos tentar pelo bem da missão?

- Por mais que eu odeie admitir a sabe-tudo tem razão. – ela respirou bem fundo como se o que estava prestes a dizer chegasse doer – Trégua? – perguntou para Nick, estendendo a mão para que eles pudessem apertar as mãos. Nick olhou para mão dela com uma sobrancelha arqueda e finalmente disse:

- Trégua – e apertou a mão da Alex.

Todos nós sorrimos pelo menos as brigas entre nós, isso já era um avanço. Sabe o que eu tinha acabado de perceber, que o Thi sempre acalmava a Alex, e convencia ela, muito mais fácil, do que qualquer outra pessoa. E mesmo meio contrariada ela sempre acabava concordando com ele igualzinho tinha acabado de acontecer. Por que será? Acho que sei a resposta. Sorri um pouquinho, mas parei. Por que eu estava pensando nisso, vamos nos concentrar na missão OK Julie? OK é a melhor coisa a se fazer.

- Alguém mais esta com um mau pressentimento – perguntou Jason que até agora estava quieto.

- Como assim? – perguntei preocupada, a missão mal tinha começado e algo de mal já ia acontecer, isso era um péssimo sinal

- Um mau pressentimento, não sei pode ser que não seja nada. – disse Jason

Todos perceberam que era alguma coisa, percebi que ficaram mais atentos, e começaram a olhar por cima do ombro. Finalmente nosso ônibus chegou, sentamos na parte detrás do ônibus para ficarmos todos juntos. Quando os últimos passageiros subiram, Percy apontou para uma senhora. Ela usava vestido de veludo amarelo amarrotado, luvas e um chapéu laranja. Atrás dela subiram mais duas senhoras, uma de chapéu verde outra de chapéu roxo. As três eram bastante parecidas. Elas se sentaram logo atrás do motorista, duas delas cruzaram as pernas formando um X na passagem. Enviavam uma mensagem clara: ninguém sai.

- As fúrias – disse Alex – as três juntas, isso não é bom. As janelas abrem?

- Não – respondemos eu, Tália, Annabeth e Thiago, já que estávamos na janela

- Alguém quer me explicar como é que eu matei a do meio e ela esta aqui? – perguntou Percy, a essa altura estávamos todos cochichando

- Os monstros não têm alma, por isso quando um herói destrói um monstro ele não morre só desparece por um tempo. É por isso que você enfrentou o Minotauro, mesmo ele tendo sido destruído no labirinto, ele reapareceu depois de um tempo.

- Ótimo! – resmungou Percy

- Relaxem. Alex pode acabar com elas não pode Alex? – disse Thiago esperançoso

- Posso cuidar de uma delas sozinha com certeza, mais, não posso usar meus poderes aqui dentro, não vai dar certo, e tem muitos mortais inocentes.

A essa altura estávamos no Túnel Lincoln, quando ficou escuro as três fúrias se levantaram e começaram a andar em nossa direção. De repente Annabeth abriu sua mochila, tirou um boné dos Yankees e disse – Percy, elas querem você pegue esse boné e passe para frente do ônibus.

- Pra que pegar o boné? – perguntou Percy

- Foi um presente da minha mãe, é um boné da invisibilidade, anda logo seu cabeça de alga! – sussurrou uma Annabeth com pressa e raiva

Percy fez uma careta, mas botou o boné, e bom ficou invisível. As fúrias estavam muito perto agora, elas chegaram e nos cercaram estalando os chicotes e sibilando – Onde esta? Onde? – os mortais gritavam e tentavam se esconder atrás de seus bancos. Não sei o que eles estavam vendo, mas aposto que o real era dez vezes pior.

- Não esta aqui – disse Jason

As fúrias levantaram seus chicotes, todos nós sacamos nossas armas, e nos preparamos para atacar. De repente o ônibus perdeu o controle, se chocou com a parede do túnel e se arrastou lançando fagulhas para todo lado, eu sabia que isso era feito do Percy.

Percy POV

Saímos do túnel, para uma tempestade. Arremessamo-nos para fora da auto-estrada, passamos meia dúzia de sinais de transito e acabamos disparando por uma daquelas estradas rurais de New Jersey, que fazem parecer que você esta bem longe de New York e não só do outro lado do rio. Num lance de desespero aperto o freio de emergência.

O ônibus gemeu, traçou um circulo completo no asfalto molhado e se chocou contra as árvores. As luzes de emergência se acenderam. A porta se abriu. O motorista foi o primeiro a sair, com todos os outros passageiros fugindo em pânico logo atrás dele. Subi no assento do motorista para que eles pudessem passar.

As fúrias recuperaram o equilíbrio rápido. Estalaram os chicotes, mas todos desviavam bem, mesmo estando em um espaço pequeno. Todos brandiam sua aramas e tentavam atacar as fúrias, porem tinham pouco sucesso. Alex gritava para que elas se afastassem em grego antigo, no começo elas hesitarão, mas logo voltaram a atacar, porem elas pareciam evitar acertar Alex, Bianca e Nico.

Eles estavam indo bem, olhei para a porta aberta na minha frente eu poderia fugir e esperar que eles cuidassem das fúrias, mas não podia abandoná-los, era errado. Então fiz a coisa mais idiota da noite, tirei o boné da invisibilidade e gritei – Ei! Feiosas, estou aqui, não é a mim que querem?

As três fúrias viraram simultaneamente para mim e se prepararam para atacar. Eu podia ver sua presas grandes e amarelas. De repente fugir parecia uma boa. Elas começaram a se aproximar, a cada passo batiam os chicotes no chão e chamas vermelhas dançavam no couro. Elas pareciam três lagartos asquerosos. A do meio, que foi a minha professora, Sra. Dods disse – Perseu Jackson, você ofendeu os deuses. Você deve morrer. - depois ela rosnou - Renda-se agora- sibilou – e talvez você não sofra o tormento eterno.

- Boa tentativa. – disse a ela, sacando Contracorrente. Ouvi alguém gritar para eu tomar cuidado. Mas não deu tempo para pensar em quem era, pois a Sra. Dods lançou seu chicote em volta da mão que segurava a espada, enquanto as outras fúrias pularam em cima de mim. Era como se minha mão estivesse envolta em chumbo derretido, não agüentei e soltei Contracorrente. Estava perdido, mas de repente a fúria da esquerda virou pó. Olhei para o lado e não acreditei no que via.

Lully POV

Acionei a bussola e subi no skate, ele me levou, quando estava no Túnel Lincoln vi um ônibus descontrolado. Acho que eles estão ali, desejei aumentar a velocidade, e acontece, mas mesmo assim o ônibus era bem mais rápido. Vi o ônibus desabar o skate me levou até ele, vi as fúrias pela janela. Peguei meus hashis, senti meu cabelo soltar, girei os hashis e as espadas apareceram. Quando entrei no ônibus vi Percy sendo atacado pelas três fúrias, ataquei e aniquilei a mais perto de mim. Percy me viu e fez a cara mais surpresa do mundo. Todos se recuperaram do susto de me ver e voltaram à luta. Annabeth aplicou um golpe de luta em um delas, enquanto Nico pegava seu chicote. A outra fúria atacou Bianca com garras à mostra, mas Bianca foi rápida e a golpeou forte cortando seu peito. Ela estourou como um saco cheio de bolinhas de isopor. A fúria restante estava cercada por todos nós. Ela esperneou e sibilou, mas Nick pulou encima dela e a distraio enquanto Tália amarrava seus pés, com seu próprio chicote que ela tinha pego com Nico. Depois Julie a empurrou de costas para o corredor. A fúria tentava se erguer, mas não havia para ela bater suas assas de morcego, portanto continuou caindo. – Zeus o destruirá! – prometeu ela – Hades terá sua alma!

Um trovão sacudiu o ônibus. Os pelos da minha nuca se eriçaram e eu senti um arrepio no corpo todo e um frio na espinha.

– Fora – gritou Thi pra todos – Agora!

Acho que não era necessário o grito.

Antes de ele parar de gritar, já estávamos correndo para fora. Encontramos os outros passageiros andando de um lado para o outro, atordoados, discutindo um com o outro, ou com o motorista ou correndo em círculos e gritando "Todos nós vamos morrer!"

- Nossas malas – disse Jason – deixamos tudo lá dentro

_BUUUUUUUUUUUUM!_

As janelas do ônibus explodiram enquanto os passageiros corriam para se abrigar. Um relâmpago enorme rasgara uma cratera gigante no teto do ônibus, entretanto um lamento alto, agudo, e furioso vindo lá de dentro nos avisou que a ultima fúria não estava morta, não ainda.

- Corram! – avisou-nos Thiago – a fúria esta chamando reforços temos que sair daqui! Agora, vamos!

Mergulhamos para dentro dos bosques enquanto a chuva despencava torrencialmente, sempre aumentando. Nos afastamos com ônibus em chamas atrás de nós e nada a frente a não serem as trevas. Girei minhas espadas e elas voltaram a ser o hashis, com meu cabelo encharcado não poderia prendê-lo, por isso pus os hashis no bolso secreto da minha mochila.

Estávamos todos cansados, sujos, e acabados. Eles tinham acabado de perder tudo o que trouxeram. E tínhamos que continuar andando nessa tempestade. Meu skate e a bussola estavam na minha mochila (a/n: a Lully anda de skate normalmente, então ela tem uma daquelas mochilas que dá pra prender o skate, alias é por isso que as musas puseram o objeto mágico como um skate "normal" pq ela sabe andar e não vai chamar atenção).

...

Bianca POV

Já fazia um tempo que estávamos andando finalmente achamos uma caverna, paramos lá. – Não acredito que perdemos tudo! – disse indignada

- Não perdemos tudo – disse Lully – eu tenho comida dinheiro e um kit de primeiro socorros. – todos olhamos para ela como se ela fosse uma deusa – Mas, eu acho que a comida que eu tenho só da para todos hoje, já que eu só trouxe para mim.

- Não tem importância, agente come o que você tem agora, e depois achamos um daqueles mercados para viajantes ou qualquer coisa assim na beira da estrada e vemos o que vamos fazer. – disse Nick, nisso Lully começou a tirar alguns 22 sanduiches e dois cantis da mochila.

- O seu skate não tinha quebrado? - pergunto Alex

- Tinha – respondeu Lully tentando decidir quais dois sanduiches iam para quem. – Mas, eu comprei esse hoje. Já que eu estava fora do acampamento.

- Falando nisso – disse Jason com cara de bravo – porque e como você esta fora do acampamento, hein mocinha? – ele era, junto com Julie, o mais velho e sempre falava assim com a gente quando fazíamos algo errado.

- Simples, eu estava chateada por que eu não estava na missão e queria sair do acampamento – disse Lully como se estivesse dizendo que dois mais dois são quatro – e então Connor e Travis me convenceram a escapar, eu arrumei minhas coisas e aqui estou.

- Gente a profecia _"__E logo no primeiro perigo uma surpresa os salvará" _acabou de acontecer, a chegada da Lully foi uma surpresa e ela salvou a gente das fúrias matando uma, e ajudando depois. – disse Annabeth

Todos murmuravam coisas como interessante ou nossa é mesmo. Mas, Nick não estava com uma cara muito boa.

– E como exatamente você nos achou Lully? – perguntou Nick intrigado

- Assim eu tinha acabado de comprar meu novo skate lindo, e estava andando por Manhattan e uma voz na minha cabeça disse que era uma ótima ir para New Jersey e...

- Uma voz na sua cabeça? – perguntei

- É – respondeu ela simplesmente

- E você simplesmente fez o que uma voz na sua cabeça mandou. – disse Nico

– Ainda bem que não suspeitou que tivesse algo errado, se não eu estaria ferrado agora – comentou Percy

- Gente, será que posso continuar minha história? – perguntou Lully todos assentiram – Bom, como o Túnel Lincoln é o único que da pra passar de skate eu fui pra lá. Quando eu cheguei ao túnel vi um ônibus arrastando na parede do túnel e soltando faíscas, fiquei preocupada e segui. Quando cheguei perto eu vi as fúrias e vocês, então sai correndo para ajudar. – ela fez uma pequena pausa e disse – Não precisa fazer essa cara Nick, você é o chefe da missão, se não me quiser aqui volto para o acampamento agora mesmo.

Nick fez uma cara de "estou fazendo uma decisão importante" e enfim disse – Lully... – mais ela estava distraída com a coisa dos sanduíches e não ouviu – Lully – ele disse um pouco mais alto

- Eu ouvi da primeira vez, não preciso olhar para você para te ouvir. – disse ela – Qual a sua decisão?

- Por mais irritante que você seja, pode ficar – disse Nick – você vai ser útil, e posso não gostar muito de você, mas não vou deixar que saia, nessa chuva e volte tudo o que andamos sozinha à noite.

Lully sorriu e disse – Obrigada pela preocupação mais sei me virar sozinha. De qualquer forma Que bom, o acampamento esta muuuuito chato. Me lembrem de mandar uma mensagem de íris para o Travis e o Connor amanha, por favor?

Quando Lully parou de falar o silencio reinou na caverna. Só ouvíamos o barulho da chuva lá fora, ficamos assim por uns quinze minutos quando finalmente Lully quebrou o silencio:

- É isso deve dar. Annabeth e Percy me desculpem, mas não conheço vocês tão bem quanto conheço o resto, então espero que não tenha errado com os sanduiches, tentei arranjar a melhor combinação para todos. – disse ela enquanto dava dois sanduiches para cada um de nós.

Eu estava feliz e ao que me parecia todos os outros também estavam bem felizes. Era incrível como a Lully conseguia fazer isso! Até o Percy e a Annabeth ela conseguiu agradar. Era incrível como ela observava tudo envolta dela e ela tinha uma memória incrível. É até por isso que ninguém nunca entendeu por que ela não se lembra de nada antes de acordar no acampamento no seu aniversário de dois anos. Nas palavras dela: "Eu me lembro de tudo que quero lembrar, mas toda vez que me concentro no tempo antes de acordar no acampamento, eu vejo um vazio, eu vejo tudo preto."

- Obrigada Lully – disse Annabeth – eu realmente adoro salada de ovo

Lully sorriu – Eu sabia, já vi você comendo no refeitório. Mas, e você Percy, eu meio que adivinhei, gostou?

- Quer relaxar estávamos famintos e você nos alimentou esta tudo ótimo! – disse Percy rindo um pouco

Lully riu também se sentou e comeu seu sanduiche, mas eu percebi que ela não ficou com os preferidos dela, ela ficou com os que sobraram. Era incrível como ela sempre botava as necessidades dos outro antes das necessidades dela. Eu nunca poderia fazer uma coisa dessas, mas vinha naturalmente para ela.

- Gente, - disse Julie depois que todos tinham comido – é melhor a gente dormir, não acham?

- No chão duro? – reclamou/perguntou Tália

- Que outra opção temos? – respondeu/perguntou Alex

- Hãn, quando vocês se decidirem avisem, eu quero ficar com a primeira ronda de vigilância, vocês decidam quem vai depois.

- Eu acho que podemos decidir a ordem da vigilância assim que acharmos um lugar bom para dormirmos – disse Nick tomando a liderança – alguém tem alguma idéia?

- Nem idéia – disse Nico

- O problema é que não temos nada para usar – comentou Thiago

- Não... Jura? – disseram Alex e Lully juntas

- Eu sei o que podemos fazer montar travesseiros de terra e eu consegui trazer minha bolsa com minhas capas, eu acho q tem dez, mas não tem problema já que vai sempre ter alguém acordado vigiando.

- Perfeito – exclamou Nick – agora a Lully vai ser a primeira a vigiar eu posso ser o segundo. Quem vai ser o terceiro?

-Eu - Julie

- Quarto? – Nick

- Eu – Nico

- Quinto? – Nick

- Eu – Tália

- Sexto? – Nick

- Eu – Jason

- Sétimo? – Nick

- Eu - Bianca

- Oitavo? – Nick

- Eu - Alex

- Nono? – Nick

- Eu - Thiago

- Décimo – Nick

- Eu - Percy

-E ultimo? – Nick

- Eu – Annabeth

- Ótimo, então esta decidido boa noite gente.

...

Gente o final é meio enrolação mais é que eu odeio não concluir as coisas, então eu ponho mesmo ficando besta. A idéia dos hashis eu peguei da fic Unidas pelo Sangue da Isabeloka, que alias é mt boa. Lembrem no mínimo duas reviews nesse cap pra eu por o próximo. beijinhos


End file.
